Faith Among Belief
by Dark Punxysaur
Summary: 16 new people were selected to go to the academy for being Super High School Level's. But Super High School Despairs aren't done yet as another mutual killing will begin. Will despair finally have success? Or is hope still around to stop it all? These are my OCs.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Hi there fans of Dangan Ronpa! I'm Dark Punxysaur and I became a fan of Dangan Ronpa like a month or two ago. After reading "The Blade of Tribulation" by Gingericus19, and it impressed me to write a Dangan Ronpa Fanfic! So like Gingericus19 and Hoprocker who story I still have yet to read stories, It involving Super High School Level Despair trying to destroy hope! Only thing is, mine will not be a SYOC story. These characters are purely mine only and I really hope to have fun making this. Of course Momobear will be in it, but Monomi sadly will not be there. In my story you will follow one main character aka the protagonist along with 15 other people. They will go into the mutual killing trying to graduate. It will also take place in America somewhere in Ohio. I read the first walkthrough and it was good. So far I have been reading the 2nd walk-through and it very good, but I went ahead and read spoilers and I'll stop there. So I hope you enjoy my Dangan Ronpa story. "Faith Among Belief"**

**I do not own Dangan Ronpa, they belong to Spike; a Japanese video game developer**

**I only own my OC's**

**Hope you enjoy!**

"" means the character will be speaking

_ Hello_ means the main character thoughts

**Hello** means Momobear voice from the virtual screen

_** Hello** _means the main character speaking the climax and execution

It was three o'clock in a dark and digital room full of monitors of different types of rooms along with devices that would be over thirty million dollars. Among that room was a black and white bear standing still. But next to the bear was someone sitting in a chair. You can't really see much of the person as it full body was fully shadowed but you can see the eyes looking down at something. On the ground is another shadowed person standing on their legs looking up to the person sitting in the chair. It wasn't long until the person sitting have chosen to speak.

"I would hope you know what the goal will be here. You would truly expect the rest of them to be giving you this choice." A deep cold voice questioned to the person on the floor.

"Of course I would know what the goal is. You want me to blend in with the other students here and bring the despair they have inside them out so we can show those fools with hope that despair will rule the place." The second voice responded. "Of course how am I going to do that when those bastards keep a close watch on us in Japan?"

The figure sitting in the chair started to chuckles. "You would surely hope that you didn't think of the other countries in the world. It wasn't hard taking over "Faith Promise Academy" in Ohio. It won't be long until I sent those poor bastards into the school for a mutual killing where only graduation will go to one."

"And that one must be me for sure." The second person smirked to themselves.

"Yes it must be you to pass this goal for us. This is your third and final chance since we Super High School Level Despairs now outrank you." The first figure stares at the person with an evil glare. "Fail this task and not will you die, but I will die with you since I have decided to be the one in charge here. The suffering will be amazing but I rather not die just yet."

The second person nod it head in agreement and watches the first person reach out a folder and toss it to the person on the ground. "These are the list of students you will be sharing the school with and the level they are. I even placed you in there as well and when the time is right, I'll tell you to murder someone. Other then that, I'm going to tell you who the other murderer are when you aren't killing anyone so we can increase this despair game."

The second person who is still on the ground opens up the folder and start to read the roster of the class.

**Class of Faith Promise Academy (In Alphabetical Order)**

Student One: Jasmine Bridges

Sex: Female

Known For: Super High School Level Collector

Student Two: Nikki Chavez

Sex: Female

Known For: Super High School Level Bounty Hunter

Student Three: Lawrence Cox

Sex: Male

Known For: Super High School Level Actor

Student Four: Carolyn Diaz

Sex: Female

Known For: Super High School Level Good Luck

Student Five: Beverley Lyons

Sex: Female

Known For: Super High School Level Linguist

Student Six: Renee Ramos

Sex: Female

Known For: Super High School Level Blogger

Student Seven: Blanche Salazar

Sex: Female

Known For: Super High School Level Chemist

Student Eight: Lori Santiago

Sex: Female

Known For: Super High School Level Weightlifter

Student Nine: Marshall Silva

Sex: Male

Known For: Super High School Level Miner

Student Ten: Dan Soto

Sex: Male

Known For: Super High School Level Assassin

Student Eleven: Salvador Sullivan

Sex: Male

Known For: Super High School Level Pro Wrestler

Student Twevle: Lee Turner

Sex: Male

Known For: Super High School Level Teacher

Student Thirteen: Vivian Vasquez

Sex: Female

Known For: Super High School Level Florist

Student Fourteen: Gary Webb

Sex: Male

Known For: Super High School Level Firefighter

Student Fifteen: Sergio Wolf

Sex: Male

Known For: Super High School Level Thief

Student Sixteen: Ricky Young

Sex: Male

Known For: Super High School Level Therapist

"Now that you know your goal, keep a sharp eye out there and obey the rules because I will be the one controlling Momobear." The first figure spoke out to the person one the floor.

"Of course, I will not fail here like I did last time." The second figure growled. "I will cause despair among the rest of them before they truly suffer for the whole world to see!" The figure got up and bow down before exiting the room.

"Best part of this is that none of them remember this school and their history with this. They will be pure strangers but once they fail or somehow successfully stop me and my mole, they can have their memories back and will still have despair among them." The figure sitting down laughed coldly before the room turned dark completely.

**There you have it. Part one of the Prologue. I'm doing this in three different parts for each chapter. Part one will be known as (Ab)Normal Days where the main character will socially speak to every character a few time before a murder happens. Part two will be Abnormal days where the investigation begin and clues pointing to the murder opens up. Part three will be Classroom Trial where they will have their trials and executions. But the main question now is. Which one of these sixteen people is the despair acting as the mole? Who is the main character? You will find that out in the next chapter! Review please!**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Okay sorry for taking a while I was having trouble trying to draw the sixteen people outfits but I figured, screw it. They will come up in my head and went straight to work. In this chapter we will meet the main hero! We will also meet the other fifteen people as well.**

**I do not own Dangan Ronpa, they belong to Spike; a Japanese video game developer**

**I only own my OC's**

**Hope you enjoy!**

"" means the character will be speaking

_Hello_ means the main character thoughts

**Hello** means Monobear voice from the virtual screen

_**Hello** _means the main character speaking the climax and execution

_Faith Promise Academy. A school that would be best for high schoolers. But this school is a whole lot different._

_I stood in front of a tall school feeling very eager to move mainly because my legs were shaking._

_This school is going to be home of those that are the hope to the world. Many of people respect the school so much because those who graduate from this very same academy go far into life. But there were two big rules in order to get into this exact school._** 1. "You must currently be enrolled in high school." 2. "You must excel in all subjects."** _But the thing is, no application would matter at this school, these people scout for the geniuses to come here. And yet, I'm here picked to come. Oh yeah I should introduce myself since you must be clueless on who thoughts you are hearing... My name is_ Dan Soto._ I got long light blue hair like that person on Kingdom Hearts and my eye look odd but they are pink. Why did I only say one eye? Well I lost my other eye and currently wear an eye patch over the left eye. I wear a plain purple tank top with some combat jeans with black boots but I am also wearing my special long black jacket and wearing some dark red gloves. It important to wear them because I can't leave prints. Why? Well I got picked for this school because I'm a genius. I'll say it again if you forgot._ **Dan Soto, Super High School Level Assassin**. _No one would expect an assassin being picked but I'm not one of those assholes that just kill random people. I help the government out assassing dangerous people. Of course I'm not the only Super High Schooler that been picked as I been looking the others up. One of them was a child star otherwise known as_ **Super High School Level Actor**. _Already been picked for so many movies that I lost count. Another is a famous blogger who made daily blogs when she was only five year old The girl became popular in like a week later and is still one of the most popular people there so she is a_ **Super High School Level Blogger**._ Some people said to watch out for El Drago because he was picked to go to the school as_ **Super High School Level Pro Wrestler**._ Of course people spoke about me, but let just leave it like that. Along the group I did read was Florist, Teacher, Therapist, Firefighter and even a Thief. I guess I better keep a close eye on my wallet then. Of course there was this rumor of one person winning a lottery to come to Faith Promise Academy out of millions of people. They dub that person to be_ Super High School Level Good Luck. _I didn't get a lot of info on that person. They were the only one._

"Man I can't believe I'm still here." I chuckled to myself as I look up to the school and give out a big old smile and scream really loud. "WOOO!"

_Now I just need to hope I can last the school year even if I do amazing in the classes. I took a look at the note and it was explaining how to meet in the gym at 9:00 A.M. for the new students while I glanced at a clock nearby and it was only 7:30 A.M. so I pretty much had one hour and thirty minutes to explore my new school and see what ahead for me._

"No time to lose then!" I say to myself walking up to the school.

_I took a look into the hall and it didn't look like anyone else was here. I guess I was either here early or other people are exploring the school as well._

I start to chuckle. "I guess I got here too early then because I was so excited!"

_Soon I took my first step to a new life of hope into the school ready to do the very best and have some fun. Or... that's how I would of been expecting things to go._

"What?" I say feeling a bit dizzy and blurry to the scene.

_When I took my first step in, I got dizzy really easily and my vision went messed up. Only for a quick second did I feel like the world was spinning until I saw complete black. I was in the dark now as it was the beginning of the worst nightmare I could have ever gotten. I only felt bad because whoever was that_ _Super High School Good Luck evolved to_ **Super High School Bad Luck.**

_... ... Huh?_

_I started to wake up and I found myself sleeping on a desk. That was odd, when did I get to a desk? I have then started to look around and saw complete darkness._

"Dude this is the worst prank I ever seen someone do." I grumbled getting off the desk chair. I started to look around a bit more and found an odd looking pamphlet that a five years old could draw. It said "Orientation Info: Welcome to Faith Promise Academy bastards. Hope you will enjoy your stay here for the rest of your life." What the hell was that all about? There was nothing else around other than a white door so I walked up to it and opened it.

_Later did I know, I wasn't alone. After walking into the room I heard a click and saw my door was shut but there wasn't a handle at all on this side of the door. Who creates a door like that? But I did remember I wasn't alone, I turned back and there were fifteen other people standing in the room staring at me like I just got caught for murdering someone famous._

"Um are you a student too?" A black haired girl with a red headband said to me. I just simply nodded in agreement. "So that make sixteen of us then."

"So that means..." I asked them but got cut off easily.

"Yeah, we are all new students for Faith Promise Academy." A masked guy answered. I looked at him and he had huge muscles on him. Remind me not to try and assassin this fellow here.

Only then that same black haired girl with the red headband asked me a question. "What is your name?"

"Huh?" I responded back to her.

"Oh are you stupid?" Screamed a tanned girl with purple hair tied in a bun on both side. "She asked for your name since we can now introduce ourselves."

I blushed in embarrassment before opening my mouth. "I'm Dan Soto. I'm the Super High School Level Assassin." Only then did everyone but the masked stranger, some dude with purple hair, the darker purple hair chick and a chick with wild blue hair took ten steps back away from me. Me and my big mouth.

"So the rumors were true." the purple haired dude spoke to me before giving me a smile. "We got an assassin here after all."

"He going to kill us. He going to kill us all!" A pale girl with brown curly hair tied in a ponytail cried until she got bitch slapped by the chick with blue hair.

"You forget that they scouted us." The girl said to the brown haired chick. "Obviously they wouldn't pick someone who could easily murder us."

"Thanks for that um..." I asked the girl who just smiled at me.

**"Lori Santiago, Super High School Level Weightlifter."** the blue haired chick responded. _I took a good look at her and can clearly remember her long blue messy hair and her eyes look like they could easily scare the robber into going to jail. She was wearing black wristbands sponsoring a plain black tee with some blue jeans and black combat boots. I can remember that Lori here can easily bench press ten more than the average male and was easily able to lift up a school bus that was full of young students. Of course she said she was sorry but yeah she is obviously the Super High School Level Weightlifter with those muscles._

I took a glance to the girl she slapped and it look like she slapped her hard because she was easily rubbing her face. "Ow she didn't had to slap that hard." she cried in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as she got up and looked at me and nod her head.

"I'm sorry for reacting like that." She said to me. "I'm **Renee Ramos, Super High School Level Blogger.**" she smiled at me. _I took a good look at her remembering the brown hair she got in a ponytail being curly with a light pink scrunchies holding it. She was wearing a pink top with a dark pink stripe on the front with small yellow strings tied up in a bow along with a small baby blue skirt making me wonder how long her panty is until I notice she got some heels that could easily hurt someone toes so I rather not ask. From what I can easily remember from her is that she is famous for her website blog "Renee Says." It was a cheesy title to begin with but she was really young and the readers love the title and she just never seem to change it. She got over 5 million hits as she is explaining her daily life and some powerful stuff. Power to the speech!_ "This could come out rude, but why are you wearing an eye patch?" she asked me snapping me out of my thought.

"Well it because I lost an eye, that all." I explained back to her and quickly choose to move on. I didn't want to ruin anything special with her.

_I came across the masked stranger staring down at me with his big green eyes. It felt like he trying to figure out if I'm trustworthy to speak to or not. Only it didn't take him long to speak in a low voice._

"Salvador Sullivan." He said very quietly.

"Huh?" I responded not hearing him enough.

"I'm **Salvador Sullivan, Super High School Level Pro Wrestler**." He said a little louder. _I was able to finally remember him as El Drago that wrestler that was able to defeat a 35 wrestler that was like 400 pounds when he was only 13 year old. Ever since, he been signed as the youngest wrestler and never lost a match at all. Yet he was still wearing his wrestler outfit of pure black with twin red dragons on the front, a black mash with red dragons on the sides, one of his glove is finger-less as the other isn't and got some black boots._ "Just call me Salvador." He opened his mouth snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I responded again.

"Just call me Salvador, I'm a student here as well." He spoke back to me and I nodded my head in agreement before moving quickly to the next person.

_I took a glance to the next person I was looking at was glaring at another person next to him. I knew if I wanted to know my classmates I had to speak to them so I went up to them._

"Hello." I said to the two of them.

"Hi." The first one said back to me while the second one just walked away looking annoyed. "Sorry about that. Lee seem a bit annoyed at me." The first guy said to me while I just nod my head. "I'm **Marshall Silva, the Super High School Level Miner.**"_ I took a look at him and the first thing that came to my mind is that he really got a lot of weight onto him. He was like 350 pounds in fat. He also had the yellow hardhat with the flashlight on him but with his dark skin, I can see his long dark red hair hanging on the left side and his small orange eyes. He seem to be wearing a grey shirt with blue overalls and some worker gloves and boots as well. Now he said he was a miner and it made me remember that this must of been the person who stumbled into an old mine field and it crumbled down when he was only five year old. They thought he was done for, but three days later they witnessed him breaking down the rocks blocking the path with an old pickax and he was smiling as well. Ever since that happened. He been mining twenty four seven. He clearly fit the role of Super High School Level Miner._

"Well it nice to meet you!" I smiled back at him until I got tugged away by someone.

"You shouldn't trust him!" A new voice says to me. I turned to look and it was that person that walked away from Marshall in the beginning. His name was Lee right?

"So you're Lee?" I asked him and he came to a stop.

"Yes, I'm **Lee Turner and I'm a Super High School Level Teacher**." He responded to me. _He had the same skin tone of Marshall and with short black hair and small black eyes. He was wearing a plaid shirt tucked into his khaki pants and brown loafers along with a dark blue tie. Almost didn't look like a teacher to me but they said Lee was a teacher to those that couldn't afford school and knew like everything in the book that would be given to him. He is a genius to the world and to the homeless kids as well._ "Now don't speak to Marshall again, he shouldn't be trusted." He said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Why?" I asked him trying to think on why Marshall is bad.

"Just trust me!" Lee screamed at me so I simply walked away as fast as I could.

_I took a look at the next person and I noticed there were two of them just standing there not saying a word. I knew I had to talk to them so I went up to them._

"Hello there!" I said with a smile.

"And what do you want, you worthless piece of crap?" The first blonde snapped at me. Guess they all aren't nice.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make some small talk so I can get to know you." I frowned at him where he just smirked at me.

"Well I guess I can spare a few words with peasants, I am** Lawrence Cox, the Super High School Level Actor** and far more superior then you would ever be." He explained to me._ I noticed his small green eyes with long platinum blonde hair. He was wearing a green t-shirt with a black blazer along with a belt with emeralds on them and dark blue jeans and black boots. He look really expensive._ "Now get out of my sight." He said shocking me.

"Huh?" I said to him.

"I said to get out of my sight!" Lawrence growled at me. I didn't even get to explain why he was a Super High School Level Actor.

"You will have to forgive him, he's such an ass lately." The second blonde spoke up to me and I took a look noticing it was a female there.

"Psh, whatever." Lawrence growled walking away from the two of us. Seriously a rude bastard? I knew it was too soon to be true!

"So yeah, I guess I should introduce myself!" The blonde girl smiled at me. "I'm **Beverley Lyons**, you should know me as **Super High School Level Linguist**!" She said with a smile again. _Cheerily fellow? I notice her small bright blue eyes where she was wearing a sky blue sleeveless t-shirt with some clouds on it along with some black skinny jeans and red pumps. From what I can remember about Beverley is that she travels the world and the moment she steps into that new country, she can easily understand the language like it came to her. Talk about amazing works._

"Well I guess it was nice to meet you but I do have another to get to know." I blushed at her. I think I gained a crush maybe?

"Okay!" She smiled at me. "Just don't kill anyone." She added as I was walking away.

_I ended up walking up to two girls that were alike. Okay their hair color were the same. One had long black hair with a red headband while the other had her in a small ponytail. Their skin tone were different as well. Long hair skin tone was like Lori while ponytail was dark tone like Marshall was._

"You done checking us out?" The ponytail said looking at me. I didn't even noticed I was that close to them.

"Oh I'm sorry." I blushed in embarrassment. Way to make a fool of yourself Dan!

"You're Dan Soto right?" The longer hair one says very quiet but was enough to be heard.

"Yup that me!" I smiled at her only to watch her hide behind the ponytail girl. "I didn't mean to scare you." I frowned at her.

"Don't worry, she's a bit shy at the moment." Ponytail girl said to me so I nod my head in agreement. "I'm **Blanche Salazar, Super High School Level Chemist** and the girl behind me feeling all shy is **Vivian Vasquez, Super High School Level Florist**." She explained to me. _I looked at Blanche and notice her small pink eyes behind those small rectangle glasses and she also had some earrings in the shape of beakers. She was also wearing a purple tank top with khaki shorts and black boots but the thing that stick out from her is a long white lab coat. She is known to create famous yet deadly substances that terrorists would love to get their hands on but she keeps her substances for the FBI and the government because they actually threaten to send her to jail for making them but she wanted to make sure that if the government was getting their hands on the substances, she better get paid back. I looked over behind to get a full look on Vivian and along with her black hair, she had such big purple eyes along with a baby blue tee and black skinny jeans but were much darker than Beverley and was wearing some blue heels and I noticed she had on a necklace with red and blue pearls. From what I can remember on Vivian is that she got the biggest greenhouse known to man and woman. Ladies are so jealous of her greenhouse and she was able to care for each and every one of them like they were her babies. She really is a florist and a sweetheart if you ask me._ "I'm going to guess you still have some people left to speak to." Blanche said snapping me out of my thoughts. "So have fun!" She added pushing me away.

I was looking to where she pushed me until I bumped into someone as we both fell down to the floor. "I'm sorry about that." I spoken to the stranger.

"It's fine, I wasn't looking where I was going." The voice responded as I took a look at him with his big black eyes along with short brown hair with a small spiky bang at the front. "I'm **Ricky Young, the Super High School Level Therapist**." He exclaimed to me as I took one look at his clothes. _He was wearing a white and blue pattern button shirt with a dark red tie along with black jeans with a belt around it and brown slacks. I was remembering about there being a young person who father was a Therapist that took his own son to work but was late to talk to a patient while the son sat there. From what it seems, the patient was talking about committing suicide for having a horrible life and the son took note and about fifteen minutes later when the father came, the patient was laughing and called his son a lifesaver. This son happened to be Ricky here, he went to help his dad out and ever since been a genius to helping people out._ "So I guess we introduced each other now." He said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry about the way we did speak to each other." I chuckled before walking away from him to find someone new to talk to.

_If I remembered, there were only five left to speak to. It was a stroke of luck that five of them were standing near each other, so I went up to them._

"Hello." I said to the five people standing there. Sadly enough only two of them stepped up to me while the other three just took steps away.

"You know you three will talk to him sooner or later!" The male of the two said to the three others. "You will have to forgive them for being such assholes to dangerous people such as us."

"Right, an assassin, a thief and a bounty hunter all dangerous in the same school." The female of the two spoken up standing nearby. "I'm **Nikki Chavez, the Super High School Level Bounty Hunter**."

"And I'm **Sergio Wolf, Super High School Level Thief!**" The male smiled at me. Should I be worried here? "Don't worry we are harmless man."

_I took one look at the both of them and noticed that both of them had purple hair. Nikki hair was the darker of the two as she had it tied up in buns on the end while Sergio hair was the brighter of the two and looked different on each side, his left side had hair on it down his face while his right side was shaved short with black squares dye on it like a checker board. I also noticed that Nikki eyes were blue while Sergio eyes matched his hair being purple. And people think pink eyes were bad enough? Looking at their clothes now, I saw that Sergio had a brown hat in his right hand while he was wearing a sleeveless purple shirt with strange markings on the front of the two sides along with a black jacket with the sleeves going up to his elbows and that the sleeves also had the same strange markings and he had a long finger-less glove on his right hand that look really easy to put on along with some belts on him along with an empty pocket for a knife and a small brown bag on the belt, then I looked at his pants and noticed the same markings on his black pants as well while he was wearing black boots. Then I looked at Nikki and first thing I noticed that she was wearing a black spiked collar with a black heart dangling from it along with a purple top that is barely covering her boobs but she got a black sleeveless jacket on covering it, below here are some belts and she got a really tiny miniskirt that would make that character Roy go in joy. She also got two empty sockets that look like can hold a gun on the sides of her long red boots. But I did notice she had a tattoo of a heart with a knife in it on her arm. From what I know is that both of these two started at a young age. Sergio was stealing from the rich people since he was 5 and Nikki killed a criminal when she was 6. Ever since that happened, Sergio went on to steal from the rich people to leave a calling card for a fun game of cat and mouse, they only caught him once but he was too young to be in jail, meanwhile Nikki went after bounties on people and she never missed a mark on them. She even came unscratched. She is a force to be known as the Super High School Level Bounty Hunter while Sergio fit perfectly with the Super High School Level Thief card._

"It is a shame, my guns are missing." Nikki sighed as I looked to my own sockets and noticed my knifes were gone. That was odd.

"Yeah my knife I use to defend myself is gone as well." Sergio grumbled to himself. "I was sure I had it with me when I first came to school."

"So I'm going to speak to the other three now." I said to the duo as I walked up to the three remaining people.

"Are you really harmless?" One of the remaining three said to me. I noticed that it was one of the two girls.

"I may be an assassin, but I help the government assassin criminals in other countries." I replied to her and she then smiled at me.

"That's a good thing then." She replied back at me. "I'm **Jasmine Bridges, Super High School Level Collector**." She said to me. _I took a look at her and she had these big green eyes hiding behind her glasses. She had long brown hair in a ponytail to the left side of her and was wearing a white blouse with a small black jacket along with a plaid skirt with black leggings and white boots. She also seem to have a small purse on herself as well. From what I can remember about Jasmine is that she would collect anything. Plushies, Toys, Comics, Video Games. Name it and I'm sure she collected the item. At first people would think she a hoarder, but she simply does it because it her life._

"Aw isn't this a nice thing." A voice says snapping me out of my own thoughts. I took a look and noticed it was the other female I haven't spoken to yet.

"I'm Dan Soto." I smiled at her holding a hand out.

"Listen buddy, I don't give a rats ass about you." She replied. "Just to say, I'm **Carolyn Diaz, the stupid Super High School Level Good Luck**." She growled at me. So much for miss nice girl. She is obviously a bitch. _Before she left me alone with Jasmine and the other person, I was able to get a good look at her. She had long black hair tied in a ponytail as well along with bright blue eyes. She was wearing a plain white tee with brown sleeves and a pink and brown mini skirt along with pink and brown long socks with some sneakers. She says she is Good Luck but after meeting her, I want to know why but she is such an ass that I really don't know much about her. She won the lottery in a drawing._

"Wow, what a rude girl." I say to myself before turning to the last person and the first question came to mind. "Are you blind?"

"What?" He replied back at me. "Just because my eyes are grey doesn't mean I am blind!"

"Sorry about that man." I chuckled to myself. "Dan Soto."

"**Gary Webb, Super High School Level Firefighter**." He replied back to me. _I look at him and noticed his short brown spiky hair and he was wearing the bottom half of the firefighter outfit along with the boots but his top half was just a plain white T-shirt with a red bandanna on his right arm. From what I can remember about Gary here is that his best friend house was on fire and it was going to take a while for the firefighters to get there. But his best friend family were trapped so he rushed in recklessly and saved them all like a hero. Ever since that happened, he been helping the firefighters out with their jobs and became a natural._

_I was going to walk back to Sergio and Nikki when the ground started to shake._

"Earthquake!" Vivian screamed in fear holding onto to Blanche.

"No, it doesn't feel like an earthquake." Salvador says to the group.

"It's seem like the floor is moving us up." Ricky says as we all looked up and noticed the ceiling.

"Well I guess we all die an early death by getting flatten!" Carolyn growled to herself.

**We all were ready to brace for impact but it never came. Only then when I opened my eyes and notice the room wasn't dark anymore. We were all in a gymnasium, but for some reason, all the windows were bolted with metal covering them.**

**"It was about time you bastards finished introduction to each others."** A voice says making us all look around. **"Look up front."**

The group looks up to the stage that was in the gym and in just a few seconds a black and white bear jumped from the ground.

"I'm Monobear!" The bear spoke to us. "And I'm the headmaster of this school!"

**And we have part two finished! Only one part of the prologue remain! But now you know all sixteen people! And Monobear at the end for a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter!**


End file.
